


Ahora que seremos familia...

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Marriage, Protective Parents, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: El matrimonio de Gohan y Videl se acerca y todo marcha como debería, excepto por ciertas inquietudes: ¿realmente estarán hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Sus familias se entenderían? Gokú y Mr. Satan resolverán sus dudas en una charla singular, a pocos minutos de la boda...
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Hercule Satan & Son Goku, Piccolo/Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 5





	Ahora que seremos familia...

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

El día no podía comenzar mejor. El sol irradiaba un calor agradable y algunos capullos se abrían en los jardines. Un perfume singular inundaba todos los rincones de la Mansión Satan y el patio principal, donde se celebraría la reunión más especial jamás vivida allí: un matrimonio.

—/—/—/—

—¡Ya te lo dije, tu novio debe ser un hombre más fuerte que tu padre!

—/—/—/—

Mr. Satan rio un poco ante el recuerdo. Al menos su hija había seguido sus consejos, pero algo lo angustiaba: nunca imaginó entregarla tan pronto al altar. ¿Estaba haciendo bien? ¿Y si Gohan no resultaba ser el esposo correcto? ¡No, imposible! Durante el noviazgo, demostró un cariño sincero hacia Videl: la acompañaba en la escuela, solicitaba su permiso para sacarla a pasear, la traía a la hora concertada y la hacía muy feliz. ¿Entonces, por qué tanto problema?

El Campeón Mundial sacudió la cabeza y respiró. Tal vez era necesaria una última charla con Gohan. No quería fastidiarlo, sólo intentaba calmar su ansiedad.

[…]

Diez minutos. Llevaba diez estresantes minutos tratando de elegir qué adorno combinaba mejor con su traje blanco de bodas.

—«Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Ahora entiendo a papá» —resopló.

Gohan sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, mientras escuchaba el cotorreo de Krillin y Yamcha a su alrededor. ¡Por Kamisama, hablaban más que su madre y Bulma!

—Y es por eso que sigo soltero.

—¡Vamos, Yamcha, admítelo! Quieres a las mujeres, pero detestas las ataduras.

—No seas exagerado —río Yamcha—. Sólo no me siento preparado y creo que jamás lo estaré. Ninguna mujer podría domarme.

—Excepto Bulma, cuando era tu novia… —masculló Krillin, para después notar la fría mirada del príncipe saiyajin sobre él— ¡está bien, está bien! ¡Lo siento, Vegeta! —saltó, en un ademán que hizo reír al grupo.

Todos, menos Gokú. El divertido guerrero saiyajin parecía no reaccionar a las bromas de sus amigos y tenía la vista fija en el espejo de la habitación, donde su hijo se estaba arreglando tras haber decidido qué prenda final colocarse. No recordó la última vez que lo observó con tanto detalle, pero simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Pese a sus nervios, percibió algo distinto en él: un aura de genuina felicidad. Sin querer, su mente vagó a sus recuerdos de juventud y vio en Gohan el reflejo de sí mismo, cuando se casó con Milk. Eran tiempos dichosos, el bálsamo que lo reconfortaba en sus largos años de ausencia. La sola idea le dejó un sabor amargo: se había perdido demasiado. ¿Tan rápido creció su hijo?

—Oye.

Gokú salió de su hipnosis. Krillin y Yamcha seguían hablando y Piccoro lo miraba.

—¿Piccoro?

—¿Es obvio, no? —retomó su mirada hacia un punto cualquiera de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eso queremos saber —sintió a Vegeta sentarse en el extremo más alejado del sillón que ocupaba—. No es un funeral, por ahora. Tu hijo todavía puede arrepentirse —dijo, sarcástico.

El saiyajin miró intrigado a su rival. Era muy extraño verlo accesible, y mucho más si se trataba de él. Por alguna razón, Gokú se sintió acorralado.

—No seas tan cruel, Vegeta —sonrió el saiyajin.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu ki está alterado. Algo te pasa —mencionó Piccoro.

—Estoy bien —disimuló.

—Te conozco, Gokú. La seriedad no es lo tuyo, excepto si estás en una pelea.

—A menos que quieras una —propuso el príncipe.

—Ya les dije que no pasa nada —forzó su sonrisa.

—Y yo te digo que no sabes mentir —agregó el namekusei.

—Bueno, ya. ¿A qué viene tanta preocupación?

—No te confundas, Kakarotto. Tal vez el namekusei quiere ayudarte. Yo sólo vine a librarme de esas cotorras —corrigió Vegeta, señalando a sus amigos.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Piccoro.

La mirada de sus compañeros lo inquietó. ¿Su agitación era tan evidente?

—Bueno… —el joven guerrero llamó la atención de todos— ¿qué tal está?

—¡Te dije que elegiría la corbata! —Krillin chasqueó un dedo, acercándose a Gohan— Me debes diez zenis, Yamcha.

—Pero si el moño también está de moda.

—¡Para los anticuados! —lanzó una carcajada.

—Te esfuerzas demasiado con el traje —mencionó el príncipe saiyajin, en tono divertido—. Cuando estén solos, no lo necesitarás.

—Vegeta… —Gohan se sonrojó por la inusual picardía del príncipe saiyajin.

—No tienes que ser tan directo —dijo Piccoro, en afán de defenderlo, y Vegeta sacudió la cabeza al oír las risas de los demás.

—No le hagas caso —Krillin le dio una palmada amistosa al novio—. Cielos, Gohan: parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí en Kame House.

—¡Quién lo diría! —Yamcha también se levantó— El tiempo pasa deprisa… ¿verdad, Gokú? ¿G-Gokú? ¿A dónde se fue?

Los presentes miraron a todos lados, hasta posar la mirada en Vegeta: clásico objetivo, en caso de desavenencias.

—¡A mí no me vean! —respondió, incómodo.

—Quizás fue al baño o a la cocina. Debe estar muriéndose de hambre —Krillin desestimó la marcha de su amigo y continuó la charla.

El asiento que ocupaba Gokú estaba vacío. Incluso Piccoro y Vegeta se miraron, sorprendidos por su escape desapercibido. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada: intuían la ansiedad del guerrero.

—Señor Piccoro… —Gohan sorprendió a su mentor.

—Está en el pasillo —lo interrumpió—. Sería bueno que hables con él.

—Claro. Gracias…

Piccoro le sonrió a su protegido y lo vio marcharse de la habitación, sin que los demás lo notaran. Vegeta, por su parte, observaba todo en silencio.

[…]

Necesitaba aire. Con un poco de dificultad, Gokú aflojó los botones del cuello de su camisa, respirando hondo. Por un pequeño instante, extrañó la soledad del Otro Mundo, donde lograba conseguir la paz que le faltaba a su espíritu.

No podía hallarle sentido a su turbación: su hijo iba a casarse, lo veía contento, cumpliría el anhelado sueño de Milk. Todo marchaba como debería, pero algo no concordaba. ¿Acaso se trataba de Videl? ¿Sentía que no era la esposa correcta para él? Eso era impensable. La joven era muy linda y amaba a Gohan, lo aceptaba tal cual era y protegía la integridad de la familia Son. ¿Qué razones tenía para dudar? ¡Era la novia perfecta!

—¿Papá?

—¡Gohan! —Gokú se sorprendió— Todavía no empieza la boda. Es mala suerte, si te ven con el traje.

—Sólo funciona con las mujeres, o eso es lo que dicen.

—¿En serio? —el saiyajin se reía por su torpeza— Entonces por eso el castillo de tu abuelo se quemó antes de casarme con tu mamá. Por suerte, todo se arregló.

—¡Papá, qué ocurrente eres! —Gohan no pudo evitar una carcajada.

Tras un pequeño rato de risas, ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Mientras que Gokú miraba enorgullecido a su hijo, éste notó algo diferente en sus ojos. No entendía por qué, pero recordó la despedida de su padre durante la batalla con Cell.

—El día promete mucho —Gokú rompió el mutismo.

—Sí, eso parece. Por cierto: ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo? Nada en especial —el guerrero volvió a reír—. Sólo… quería aire fresco. Ya sabes cómo es tu madre, cuando insiste en que lleve estas cosas.

—Es verdad. Pero —Gohan quiso saber qué le sucedía—, papá…

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de ambos, que se ocultaron tras una pared. A lo lejos, se escuchaban los pasos de Milk, Bulma y Dieciocho.

—Está preciosa, Milk. Tienes muy buena suerte.

—Gracias, Bulma. Yo sabía que Videl era la mujer ideal para mi hijo.

—¿Y Gohan? —mencionó Dieciocho.

—Sigue en su cuarto, con los muchachos —respondió Bulma—. Espero que no lo estén agobiando con sus locuras.

—Yo me preocuparía más por los niños —acotó la rubia androide.

—¡Tienes razón! —apoyó Milk— Quién sabe lo que estarán haciendo abajo…

Cuando las risas de las tres mujeres desaparecieron, padre e hijo salieron de su escondite. Gokú pudo detectar la soledad de Videl en la otra habitación y miró a Gohan: comprendió, por su sonrisa, que también pensaba en ella.

—Adelante.

—¿Qué?

—No sé cuánto demorarán, pero aprovecha. Te avisaré cuando lleguen.

—No hará falta, papá —Gohan abrazó a su padre, para luego buscar a su novia.

En otras ocasiones habría regresado, pero Gokú se quedó estático. Algo le pedía acercarse y eso le extrañó: siempre había respetado la privacidad de su hijo. Su impulso se hizo más fuerte y, sin notarlo, ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Desde un espejo, pudo ver el reflejo de Gohan abrazando a Videl por detrás.

—¡Gohan! —la novia se sobresaltó, volteándose a verlo— ¿Cómo llegaste…?

—No más preguntas, por favor —le contestó, sonriente—. Te extrañé mucho.

—También yo —Videl acarició el rostro de su novio—. Aún no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo.

—La verdad, yo tampoco. Pero sé que todo saldrá bien.

—¿Aún después de verme con el vestido? —mencionó, temerosa.

—Sabes que no creo en esas cosas —apoyó su frente contra la de ella—. Deseaba tanto tenerte conmigo. Te amo, Videl…

—Y yo a ti, Gohan… —pronunció Videl, antes de besarlo.

Mientras los dos se entregaban a ese tierno y casto sentimiento, Gokú continuaba su espionaje. Desde que vio nacer a Gohan, se prometió que haría todo lo posible por verlo feliz; y ahora otra persona se encargaría de ello: Videl. Nuevamente, esa sensación de angustia lo embargó. ¿Por qué?

—Son tal para cual, ¿verdad? —una voz hizo girar a Gokú.

—¡Mr. Satan! —lo reconoció, en voz baja.

—Descuida —lo imitó el padre de la novia—. También los he visto.

—No se lo digas a Milk, por favor.

Mr. Satan contuvo una carcajada para no arruinar el momento. Le costaba creer que el hombre más fuerte del Universo le tuviera miedo a su esposa.

—Quería hablar con Gohan. Pero ya que estás aquí…

—Si quieres, puedo llamarlo.

—No, necesitan estar solos. Más bien, me gustaría que me acompañaras.

—Claro…

Sin perder el tiempo, ambos padres caminaron hasta el final del pasillo.

[…]

Como dueño de la mansión, Mr. Satan había instalado varias terrazas en su casa y condujo a una de ellas a Gokú, que no se reprimió en admirar aquel ambiente.

—¡Vaya, Satan! Tienes un bosque para ti solo.

—De hecho, es un pequeño jardín. No creerás que todo aquí son edificios.

—La verdad, no vengo mucho a la ciudad, excepto cuando Milk ordena las compras; pero nada se compara a las Montañas Paoz —miró a Mr. Satan y extendió su mano—. Sin ofender.

—¿Cómo crees? —Mr. Satan rio por su comentario— No hay nada mejor que una persona expresando el amor a su hogar. Y hablando del tema…

—¿Sí?

Mr. Satan observaba el cielo, mientras pensaba en su próxima pregunta. Había escuchado que una forma de conocer a alguien era por medio de su familia. Si Gohan era el indicado, entonces pondría a prueba a su padre.

—¿Qué tal es Gohan al respecto?

—No entiendo.

—¿Es de los muchachos que aprecian a su familia?

—Sí. Desde pequeño, siempre ha estado con nosotros. Aunque no puedo decir mucho de los últimos siete años, desde mi regreso —dijo Gokú, cabizbajo—. Estaba muerto. Fue un tiempo difícil para él, pero jamás abandonó a su madre y hermano.

—Entiendo.

—¿Qué hay de Videl? Nunca he visto a su mamá.

—Murió cuando era niña y la he criado desde entonces. También fue complicado, especialmente por su carácter.

—Sí, lo noté cuando quiso ayudar a mi hijo en el torneo. No me extraña que a Gohan le haya gustado: es una muchacha aguerrida.

—¿Te confieso? La primera vez que lo vi, pensé que era un perdedor. Me desafió al darle esa cosa tan extraña, después de su pelea con Spopovich.

—La semilla del ermitaño, sí —le aclaró el saiyajin—. Yo se la entregué.

—Y cuando se la llevó a ese lugar peligroso… ¡realmente odié a tu hijo! —Mr. Satan terminó su comentario con una carcajada que Gokú imitó.

—Pues a mí me sorprendió saber que Videl era tu hija. ¡Se veía más fuerte que tú!

—¿No es curioso? Fuimos completos desconocidos en el torneo de Cell y ahora nuestros hijos se casarán.

—¿Por qué entraste a esa competencia? Hiciste un gran ridículo.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Quería probar que el Campeón Mundial podía salvar a la Tierra. Al final tú lo hiciste, pero hay algo que no entiendo: ¿por qué te dejaste morir?

Gokú guardó silencio: jamás hablaba del tema, fuera de su hogar; aunque él pronto sería parte de su familia, y posiblemente Gohan se lo había comentado. ¿Qué sentido tendría ocultárselo?

—Porque —tomó aire— me consideré un peligro para mi familia. Espero que algún día pueda recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Ya veo. Una decisión noble y egoísta.

—Sí —desvió la mirada—. De seguro, Gohan tuvo más agallas para contártelo.

—Él no me ha dicho nada —Gokú alzó la vista, comprobando la lealtad de su hijo—. Lo deduje por tus palabras. Luchaste hasta el final y yo me robé el crédito —mencionó, avergonzado—. Quisiera agradecerte como mereces.

—No hay de qué. Además, ya estamos a mano. Libraste a mi familia de la fama. Dudo que Milk lo haya soportado, conociéndola…

Gokú y Mr. Satan volvieron a reír. Poco a poco, notaban que aquella angustia desaparecía. Después de mucho tiempo, el saiyajin se sentía en paz consigo mismo y el Campeón Mundial pudo liberarse de la traición a los verdaderos héroes de la Tierra.

Sin embargo, la seriedad no duró demasiado. Un rugido asustó a Mr. Satan y Gokú se acarició el estómago con una expresión risueña.

—¡Lo lamento! No he comido nada desde la mañana.

—¿Quieres que mande a traer algo?

—Esperaré hasta la boda —agradeció Gokú, sorprendido por su propia frase—. ¿Y cómo es Videl en la cocina? Es que Gohan tiene un gran apetito.

—Pues —Mr. Satan hizo memoria— tenemos servicio en la mansión. Pero Videl ha aprendido mucho este año, gracias a tu esposa. Se llevan muy bien.

—Ella siempre quiso una buena mujer para Gohan.

—Y el muchacho también es fuerte. A este paso, tendremos nietos muy pronto.

—¿No te estás precipitando? —el guerrero se sonrojó— Ni siquiera se han casado y dudo que hayan hecho…

—Estás hablando de mi hija, Gokú —dijo Mr. Satan, serio.

—Disculpa —el saiyajin se avergonzó—. Es que Gohan es muy tímido con estas cosas. ¿Cómo lo convenció Videl para casarse?

—¿Ella? Si fue él quien se lo propuso.

—¿De veras? —el saiyajin no evitó recordar la vez que le propuso matrimonio a Milk— ¡Vaya, con eso me superó! —sonrió, llevando una mano a su cabeza.

—Videl eligió bien —sonrió el Campeón Mundial—. ¿Me aseguras que serán felices?

—Gohan y Videl se quieren. Con eso me basta —expresó el saiyajin, satisfecho.

Unas campanadas sonaron en el patio principal: el matrimonio iba a iniciar. Mr. Satan le dio una palmada amistosa al guerrero, dando la vuelta hacia la salida.

—Ahora que seremos familia —el Campeón Mundial sonrió, complacido—, tendremos tiempo para muchas cosas. Los entrenamientos, por ejemplo.

—¡Con gusto, Satan! —Gokú le estrechó la mano— Pero te advierto que mi ritmo es algo fuerte. ¡Ah! Y tendrás que aprender a volar…

—¡No, no, no, todo menos eso! —Mr. Satan se crispó— La última vez acabé con náuseas…

[…]

Todos estaban reunidos en el patio principal, presenciando uno de los momentos más venturosos para los Guerreros Z.

Mientras Dende indicaba a Gohan y Videl colocarse sus alianzas, Mr. Satan lloraba emocionado en su lugar, recibiendo el consuelo de Majin Boo. Por otro lado, Milk imitaba a su consuegro, aferrada al brazo de su esposo; pero a diferencia de hace una hora, Gokú esbozaba una espléndida sonrisa.

Describir sus emociones no era su mejor atributo, pero lo comprendía una vez que les daba significado. El temor de ver madurar a su hijo lo llenó de incertidumbre y supo que Mr. Satan también sentía lo mismo, a pesar de que ninguno lo confesó en la terraza. Eran hombres orgullosos, pero muy apegados a sus hijos; y contemplar el brillo en los ojos de Gohan le hizo entender que él había elegido correctamente a su compañera.

El ansiado beso de Gohan y Videl llegó y todos, excepto Vegeta y Piccoro, aplaudieron con alegría. Aliviado por su reveladora reflexión, Gokú miró a su esposa: con todos sus años en la Tierra, aún le resultaban raras algunas reacciones humanas.

—¿Por qué lloras, Milk? Creí que querías ver a Gohan casado.

—¡Ay, Gokú! —la pelinegra frunció el ceño— Son lágrimas de felicidad.

—Bueno, Piccoro no está llorando y se ve feliz.

—¡A mí no me metas!

—Cielos. Pareces un niño, Gokú… —suspiró su esposa, con una mezcla de resignación y tranquilidad.

—Entonces, olvídalo.

En un arranque inusual, Gokú sonrió y abrazó a Milk, que sonreía tanto como él. De nuevo, evocó el día de su matrimonio y agradeció a Kamisama por haberla conocido y permitirle formar una familia con ella. Si esto significaba la felicidad, entonces haría todo lo posible por conservarla.

Repentinamente, un ruido grande y ya famoso hizo dirigir la mirada de todos hacia Gokú, que no evitó su típica sonrisa.

—¡Lo siento, muchachos! —dijo, llevando una mano a su cabeza— ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

—¡Hmp! El de siempre… —Vegeta murmuró con una sonrisa discreta y las risas del público no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Hola a todos! Inauguro mi entrada al fandom de _Dragon Ball_ , con este one-shot. La verdad, tengo un poco de temor, porque no estoy segura si he retratado bien a los personajes, pero la inspiración pudo más. Espero que logren comprenderme.

La idea de cómo reaccionarían Gokú y Mr. Satan al matrimonio de sus hijos me ha dado curiosidad. Claro que en un anime shonen no enfatizan del todo estas cosas (así _Dragon Ball Super_ sea más para niños); pero de todas maneras, no creo que Gokú sea tan ajeno a esos sentimientos encontrados entre padre e hijo (pese a ser saiyajin) y el tema se presta para ello. Aparte, quería relacionarlo con Mr. Satan, al que pienso reivindicar un poco XD.

¡Ojalá les agrade este pequeño fragmento de locura, hasta luego! :D


End file.
